


[podfic] Mornings Between Jobs

by silverandblue



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Literal cinnamon rolls, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue
Summary: [Podfic] Author's Summary:Fuzzy mornings between jobs.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] Mornings Between Jobs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mornings Between Jobs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149920) by [Tassos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos). 

> Happy early + belated birthday, idella! I originally was intending to treat you with this last year, but, well... things happened. I hope you enjoy it. <3  
  
---  
  
  


  


** _Mornings Between Jobs_ **

**written by Tassos**

  


Editing & Cover Art by silverandblue 

  


  
  
Download: [MP3](http://silverandblue.teacuppodfic.com/podfic/2019/12/podfic-Mornings-Between-Jobs.mp3)  
Length: 00:07:08  
Size: 5.4 MB  
  


  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Tassos for having blanket permission!
> 
> Kind comments and/or kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
